Dime
by kana-asuki
Summary: Me quedare tan solo Porque mi mariposa Dejara de volar a mí alrededor… Dime como hago para arrancarte de mi mente  Fra x Cana, leve Scotx cana  Bad summary, very bad u.u


**Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, lo único es la historia sin fin de lucros.**

**Advertencia: parejas Hombre X Hombre. Depresivo, si tienes ganas de cortarte las venas no lo leas…**

**- Aclaración: Leve Escociax Canada, pero es un Franada, muy dramático a decir verdad.**

**Listo ahora lee bajo tu propio riesgo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dime que tengo que hacer para poder serte totalmente fiel, para que mi cuerpo solo te desee a ti, para que mi piel no pida ser tocada por el, por que no vale la pena que lo siga esperando.<strong>_

_**Dime que hacer para que no sienta sus labios romper mi piel, no sienta mi cuerpo vibrar cada que cruzamos miradas.**_

_**Como saco cada recuerdo, cada roce, cada beso de mi mente, de mi cuerpo y de mi alma.**_

_**Porque al final yo no entiendo, quiero saber, quiero comprender como es que esencia se encarno en mi piel, como dejar de soñar con el.**_

Matthie- hablo una ronca voz- ¿Qué haces aquí?- se acercó lentamente al joven de cabellos rubios con lentes- Yo…- hizo una leve pausa- solo quería pensar- dirigió su mirada al cielo y cerro los ojos- ¿estas nervioso?- pregunto la grave voz- No…- negó simplemente el joven.

Siguió mirando el oscuro cielo- Bueno Matthie iré a dormir, no te desveles, mañana es un gran día para ambos- estiro su mano y acaricio tiernamente los rebeldes cabellos del joven- Adiós – dirigió su mirada viendo al otro joven partir-Scott

Cerro sus ojos dejando que la brisa le diera de lleno en la cara- Si te quedas aquí te resfriaras- unas delgadas y elegantes manos se posaron sobre su cintura- Por favor suélteme- hablo en voz baja, su perfume le inundaba, le hacia recordar tantas cosas, tantos momentos…

_**Y es aquí cuando la mariposa se da cuenta que la han atrapado**_

_**Que sus alas no volverán a aletear…**_

_**Y masoquistamente a la mariposa no le importa.**_

¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- pregunto la ajena voz- como olvidarlo… - cerro sus ojos nuevamente y se dejo llevar por el perfume de aquel hombre- Francis…-

El mencionado sonrió y lo abrazo un poco mas fuerte- jamás olvidare tu torpe sonrisa y tus mejillas sonrojadas- besa levemente su pelo- ni el aroma de tu pelo-reposa su nariz en la cabellera del menor.

El menor soltó un leve suspiro, abrió lentamente sus ojos solo para mirar a la luna- Yo jamás podre olvidarle- susurro lenta y tímidamente- No se si decir que fue una bendición que Arthur se hiciera novio de Alfred, o decir que es una maldición- su voz sonó entre triste y feliz-

El pequeño de lentes poso sus manos sobre las de aquel joven que lo abrazaba fuertemente- Yo estoy feliz por ellos, gracias a eso pude conocerte- sonrió tiernamente- pero también gracias a eso lo conociste a el- callo al menor con agresividad- las cosas pasaron Francis…

_**Y en momentos así es mejor callar**_

_**No se si lo que te diré te dolerá…**_

_**Pero es que eres tan tierno **_

_**Siempre has sido bueno… y yo ya no te quiero lastimar.**_

Cada uno se sumerge en sus recuerdos, aquellos bellos momentos que juntos pasaron, las sonrisas, las miradas furtivas, los besos a escondidas, los roces inocentes, el primer beso, todo revoloteaba por sus mentes.

Al final yo perdí esta guerra- rompió el silencio en francés- por eso te tengo que dejar ir- sonrió mientras sus manos en las cintura del menor iban dejando de ejercer presión.

Y los flashes de lo que juntos pasaron inundan sus mentes- Siempre creí que esta historia no terminaría así- comento tímidamente el canadiense- lo nuestro nunca fue perfecto, ambos siempre lo supimos…- callo el francés mirando al horizonte…

_**Y quiero callar…**_

_**Puede que lo que diga haga que me odies…**_

_**Y más rencor no quiero guardar…**_

Me hubiera gustado que todo pasara de otra forma- hablo tristemente el de lentes- siempre fuiste tan amable-comento el francés mientras lentamente quitaba sus manos de la frágil cintura del menor- es mejor que vayas a descansar- tomo un mecho de su cabello entre sus manos y lo miro fijamente.

¿tanto te incomoda esto?- pregunto débilmente el mas joven- no pienses eso Matthew- acerco su nariz a aquel mechón de pelo- A veces siento que la situación es demasiado incomoda, que estoy fuera de lugar- cerro sus ojos ante la cercanía del francés.

Mon petite, el que esta fuera de lugar aquí soy yo- beso aquel pelo rubio que tanto amo- siempre has sido tan amable- soltó lentamente su pelo para después abrazarlo fuertemente.

Sin ti sentiré un gran vacío en mi corazón- hablo un poco mas fuerte el menor- Matthew no seas tan bueno- sonrió en medio del abrazo- Estoy cansado- hablo el francés con pesadez- es hora de que te vayas…

_**¿Quién esta en el reflejo?...**_

_**No lo se, no lo se…**_

Soltó al menor y se alejó lentamente de el- todo esto es mi culpa, ahora vete a dormir- le sonrió, como solo a ese pequeño le sonreí- Hasta mañana…- hablo con dificultad el menor- Adiós Francis…- comenzó a caminar rumbo a su alcoba.

El francés lo miro- Lo nuestro era perfecto…- hablo lo mas bajo que pudo mientras miraba partir al canadiense, dolía, le dolía en el alma y el corazón- es lo mejor- cerro sus ojos al igual que sus puños.

Las lagrimas caían lentamente por lo ojos del canadiense, todos aquellos bellos momentos con el francés pasaban por su mente- Francis- las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos- Francis- los paseos por las tardes agarrados de la mano aparecieron por sus ojos- Francis- y se desplomo sobre la cama.

_**Por eso amor, te digo que lo siento…**_

_**No se quien creías que te haría feliz.**_

_**No te confundas la culpa es mía.**_

_**Mi pequeña mariposa no dejes de volar.**_

"_Francis te quiero", "Francis no hagas eso", "Te quiero, pero esto que tenemos me hace mal"- l_os recuerdos atormentaban al francés, quien en cuanto perdió de vista al canadiense se tiro a llorar- "_te amo, pero ahora lo quiero a el"-_ coloco sus manos en su rostro y lentamente las lagrimas comenzaron a salir- Matthew- hablo débilmente

Se retorcía lentamente en el suelo, ¿Por qué los recuerdos lo atormentaban?, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?, ¿Por qué no hizo algo para detenerlo?

Puf, Puf, unos débiles pasos resonaron por el lugar- Francis- la figura del canadiense se hizo visible nuevamente en el lugar- Francis- le llamo con los ojos lloros, el francés alzo la mirada, llena de gotas de sufrimiento.

Se miraron lentamente, callados, con lagrimas rebeldes aun cayendo por sus ojos-Matthew- hablo el francés con miedo de que fuera un espejismo, mientras se levantaba lentamente- Francis- hablo el menor acercándose lentamente al mayor- no me dejes- hablaron al unisón para fundirse rápidamente en un beso.

"_Francis te amo, pero no sé que somos- hablo tímidamente el canadiense- ya te dije que eso no importa, disfrutamos el uno del otro y sin cadenas, ¿quemas podría pedir?- hablo el francés ya arto de esa discusión"…_

Sus labios se tocaron una vez mas, como en los viejos tiempos, si él no hubiera sido tan tonto, cerraron los ojos y se dejaron fundir en sus recuerdos y ese mar de sensaciones que los envolvía.

"_Hoy conocí al hermano de Arthur- hablo animado el canadiense- ese detestable de Scott- hablo un tanto molesto el francés- nos hacia la vida imposible a Arthur y a mi- el menor lo miro nervioso- a mi me cayo muy bien, se porto muy bien conmigo- puso su dedo en su barbilla pensativamente- ahora que lo pienso eso extraño a Arthur- el francés lo ignoro y lo beso"_

Si tan solo hubiera sabido que ese era el inicio del final te hubiera besado con mas fuerzas para no dejarte ir- Francis- gimió entre el beso el canadiense.

"_Yo no estoy para ataduras Matthie te lo he dicho- hablo cansado el francés por la escena de celos que montaba el canadiense- ahora permíteme que le noche es joven- se retiro rápidamente dejando aun canadiense sumido en tristeza y decepción- si yo fuera él nunca te dejaría solo- sintió una mano en su hombro- Scott- hablo sorprendido el canadiense- ven vamos a tomar algo- le sonrió amablemente el pelirrojo…"_

Se abrazaron más fuertes, juntaron más sus bocas, saborearon una última vez los labios del otro, queriendo que ese momento fuera eterno.

Pero el tiempo siempre sigue corriendo…

"_Francis eres un idiota- se escucho un acento ingles acercarse- como puedes hacerle eso a mi cuñado- le grito enojado- ya no eres ni mi madre déjame- miro enfadado a su amigo- lo vas a perder- espeto enojado- ya relájate- hablo seguro de si mismo- luego no vengas llorando- se dio media vuelta y regreso al salón donde momentos antes habían estado._

_Un joven de lentes mas alto y robusto lo esperaba en la puerta- ¿Estas bien Artie?- pregunto preocupado el americano- ¿Cómo esta Matt?- pregunto preocupado el ingles mientras se dejaba abrazar por su prometido- Mal…- hizo una pausa- pero como siempre lo oculta- miro tristemente a su pareja- tu hermano esta con el- el británico cerro los ojos- lo va a perder…."_

_**Yo te corte las alas y te bote…**_

_**No sé que ha pasado en mí...**_

_**Pero, no lo se, no lo se, no lo se…**_

_**El final de esta historia no termina con sonrisas…**_

Se separaron del beso y se miraron fijamente, el mayor tomo en sus manos el rostro del canadiense- Te quiero- le hablo cariñosamente mientras le besaba la frente.

La noche estaba apunto de llegar a su final, y el tenia que dejarlo ir para siempre, ahora que esta débil, ahora que perdió no le queda de otra mas que otorgar a su preciosa mariposa.

"_Me cambiaste por ese irlandés- escupió enojado el francés- yo…- fue callado por el rubio mayor- no quiero oír nada de ti- lo miro enojado- lo siento, solo vine a decirte algo- miro largo rato al piso- habla rápido y luego vete- le miro enojado y dolido- Yo me voy a casar…- sentencio el canadiense._

Vete a dormir- le hablo cariñosamente- en unas horas te vas a casar-le soltó sin titubear- Francis- hablo fuerte el canadiense al momento que lo abrazo- siempre te querré- escondió su cara en el pecho del mayor- no lo hagas mas difícil…- lo miro y no pudo evitar tocar sus lacios cabellos.

_**Tengo que dejarte ir, entiéndelo, entiéndelo…**_

_**La próxima vez prometo no fallar…**_

_**Pero ahora vete y déjame solo, solo, solo…**_

Matthew, ¿estas ahí?- se escucho la fuerte voz del irlandés- ¿Amor?- toco lentamente la puerta esperando una respuesta- ya voy- grito débilmente el canadiense mirando de nuevo al francés.

Ve, él te espera…- lo empujo en dirección a la puerta- él te hará feliz- el canadiense camino inseguro rumbo a su futuro esposo- Matthie- le hablo una ultima vez el francés…

_**Me quedare tan solo**_

_**Solo, solo…**_

En el altar recuerda decir que si- le sonrió deseándole toda la felicidad del mundo a aquel joven que se robo su corazón- siempre te querré- lo miro con todo el amor que le tenia y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la persona con la que compartiría su vida- vamos Matthie hay mucho que hacer- le tomo de la mano cariñosamente el irlandés.

_**Solo, solo, solo**_

_**Porque mi mariposa **_

_**Dejara de volar a mí alrededor…**_

* * *

><p>Que puedo decir, salió de mi momento depresión, sinceramente hubo partes en las que llore mientras escribió, aww maldigo a mi depresión y.y<p>

Bueno, no se si les guste o.o aquí va mi desahogo

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

"_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

"_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~"**_


End file.
